Through the Leaves
by Psychlinite
Summary: When Shawn and Juliet find out that they are not able to have a baby, they get an unexpected guest from the garden. SHULES! This is my first FanFiction! PLEASE REVIEW! Disclaimer- I do not own Psych or Timothy Green (though that would be cool!)
1. What If

**This is my first Fan Fiction! I don't know how it sounds so PLEASE review!**

Shawn held Juliet's hand tight as they waited in the empty white room at the fertility office in Santa Barbra.

"Everything will be ok," Shawn said gripping Juliet's hand tighter.

"But what if it's not?" Juliet said trying to hold back her tears, "We have been trying for over 6 months, Shawn. What if they tell us we can never have kids?" Juliet tucked her head into Shawn's chest. She had always felt the most safe when she was in his arms.

"Jules look at me," He carefully pulled her chin up with his finger so he could see her blue eyes. He pushed her hair out of her face and gave her a little peck on the cheek. "No matter what they say, we will have a family one day. I promise"

She gave him a weak smile and repositioned herself closer to him. There was no way she could live without him. He made her feel so safe and like nothing in the world could ever happen to her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Spencer" called out a nurse in a white coat. "Dr. Langer will see you now."

Shawn got up quickly, but had to slow himself down when he glanced at Jules.

"I can't do it Shawn" she said holding her head in her hands. "What if it's not what we want to hear? I don't want to know."

"Jules," Shawn said crouching down beside her "we need to know. I will hold your hand the entire time."

Juliet gave him a weak smile as he pulled her up off the couch and walked her into Dr. Langer's office. They sat down in the chairs as the nurse closed the door behind them. An eerie silence filled the room as Shawn carefully fingered the wedding ring on Juliet's hand.

"Nice to see you," said Dr. Langer as he sat down in his seat and folded his hands on the desk in front of him, "Now, as you know, it is my job to run fertility tests on hopeful parents to see if they are able to have children." There was a stiff silence in the room as both Shawn and Juliet held their breath. "After going over the test results repeatedly, I am sorry to inform you…" Juliet felt her heart sink lower than her stomach, and as Dr. Langer finished his sentence with "you will most likely not be able to have children. I am so sorry."

Juliet buried her head into Shawn's arms and started to cry. All she had ever wanted was to have kids and in that instant her dreams of being a mother were ripped away from her.

"Are you sure there is no chance?" Shawn asked as he held Juliet deep in his arms. He was trying so hard to stay strong for her, but he could feel his heart sinking as well.

"Well, I didn't say there was no chance, but the chances are very slim." Dr. Langer said trying to sound a bit positive. He hated the fact that he had to crush innocent young couple's dreams every day, and he was always trying to stop them from crying- though he very seldom had any luck with the last part.

Juliet looked up at him trying to wipe her eyes off, but she knew it was no use- she was a mess. "Why?" she said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Well, I'm afraid that you have a slight tear in your fallopian tubes making it hard for eggs to properly make it to your uterus" Juliet felt like he had just dropped a huge weight on her and nobody- not even Shawn could help her get it off. She couldn't have kids. She started to sob even harder "It's all my fault!" she thought to herself trying to catch her breath again. Shawn just held her as tight as she could, stroking her blond hair and talking to the doctor about their options.

"You may continue to try if you would like, but your chances of actually getting pregnant are very slim- it might just be a better idea to look into adoption."

"But I don't want to adopt!" Juliet screamed in her head, "I want to have my own kids!"

"Well, thank you, I guess," Shawn said shaking Dr. Langer's hand. He helped Juliet, who was still crying, to her feet and led her out of the office.

After a long, and other than the occasional gasp from Juliet, silent drive, they finally arrived home and Shawn lead Juliet into their little house. He held her by the waist and led her into their bedroom and sat her down before he sat down next to her and gently held her head to his shoulder. Juliet's eyes were red from crying and her ponytail loose and dangling. Shawn just stared at her for a while in awe. He couldn't believe that he had gotten so lucky. Even when Jules was a mess she still looked beautiful to him. He sat there helplessly watching Jules slowly start to regain her composure. He couldn't imagine what it must be like for Jules right now, and he didn't know of anything that he could do to make it better.

Just then, he got an idea. "Hey Jules," he said quietly sitting her up so that he could look at her, "I know what will make you feel better"

"Shawn," she said brushing back her hair "a pineapple smoothie isn't going to fix things right now."

"I know," Shawn said reaching over her to pull a note pad and a pen out of her bedside table, "how about we make a kid, right here, right now."

"Shawn," Juliet said, "you know the doctor said it wouldn't work, and besides, I think we just need to forget about it"

"I promise we can forget about it- after tonight" Shawn grabbed the little box that had once held their engagement ring from the dresser and wrote down a name on one of the pieces of paper on the note pad, folded it up, and put it into the little box. "Your turn," he said as he handed the pen and paper to Juliet.

"I don't know what to write," Juliet said as the pen hovered over the piece of paper.

"How about 'an amazing sense in details' like yours truly"

"Ok, fine," she said as she wrote her trait on a piece of paper and put it in the box.

"Our kid," Shawn said, "is going to be the nicest person in the whole world," Shawn said getting ready to write it down.

"Wait!" Juliet said, "what if they are too nice like one of those snobby little popular kids? Use sincere instead"

"Ok," Shawn said as he wrote down their new feature. He tore of the slip and stuck it in the box.

They continued on for a good hour before they were finally satisfied. They closed up the box and walked outside to a small flower garden they had next to their door. They carefully dug a deep hole into the ground being careful not to hit any if the flower roots. They placed the box into the whole, and with Shawn's hand on top of Juliet's, they pushed to soil over the box, and went back inside.

"I promise I will stop worrying about it." Juliet sighed giving Shawn a hug.

"Me too." Shawn answered sealing it with a kiss.

Hand in hand they walked upstairs, got into their pajamas, and cuddled under the covers trying to keep warm after the sudden windy and rainy spell that was hitting their house.


	2. Rain Dance

Juliet lay on Shawn's chest and listened to the pounding of the rain echoing in her head with her thoughts. All she could do now was cry. The whole world had come crashing down around her and it was all her fault. All she had ever wanted to do was have her own kids, and now, because of something wrong with her, that was never going to happen.

"I'm a failure," Juliet whispered into the night. She knew that the only reason that her, and Shawn's, dreams were never going to come true was because there was something wrong with her. As this thought ran through her head, she let out another quiet sob and tried to close her eyes. She relaxed her head and let it move with the rhythm of Shawn's breath. She was about to drift to sleep when she heard a loud crash of thunder that sounded as if it was right above her. The piercing sound was followed by what sounded like the door opening, and quickly after, closing. The rain stopped and everything went silent.

"Shawn! Wake up!" she said as she shook Shawn until he opened his eyes.

"What is it Jules?" He asked feeling the bed shake as Juliet quickly jumped up and pulled her gun out of the bottom drawer of her bed side table.

"I think someone just broke in!" Juliet whispered urgently, "Come with me to look!"

She grabbed Shawn's hand and rushed downstairs with her gun held at ready in her other. They quietly walked downstairs listening. Just then, they heard a soft creak in the floor and a gentle little tapping on the floor.

"Someone is definitely inside!" Juliet said as she released Shawn's hand so she could grip her gun with both her hands. When they got to the living room off of the main hallway, they could hear the footsteps stop. They turned on the lights and looked around.

"Hello?" said a little voice in the corner.

Shawn and Juliet stopped and stared at a thin young boy, about 8, looking up at them with big eyes. Juliet ran to sit by him, pulling a blanket off the couch on her way to cover up his wet and dirty little body.

"What is your name?" Juliet asked as she draped the blanket over his shoulder.

"My name's Timothy" he said smiling up at them.

"Are you lost?" Juliet asked beckoning Shawn over to crouch by her.

"Nope!" said Timothy with a little smile "I'm right at home!"

Juliet and Shawn glanced at each other. Who was this boy, and why did he say he was right at home?

"Shall we get you a bath?" Shawn asked glancing at his dirty little body.

"That would be nice. Thank you Dad."

Juliet stared at Shawn who looked as if he were about to faint.

"Dad?" Juliet said looking back at Timothy.

"Of course! What else would I call you?"

"Timothy?"

"Yes, Mom,"

Now it was Juliet's turn to get light headed.

"Where are you from?" Shawn finished as he held Juliet's back so she wouldn't fall.

"I'm from the garden"

After setting up a warm bath for their new found mystery, Shawn and Juliet excused themselves to talk in the hallway for a minute while Timothy cleaned himself off.

"What they hell is going on?!" Shawn asked.

"I don't know!" Juliet responded with a slight panic in her voice, "Why did he call us mom and dad?!"

"I don't know!"

There was an awkward silence as Shawn and Juliet stood there trying to figure out what was going on.

"Oh my God! Jules," Shawn said quietly.

"Yes Shawn?" she answered lowering her voice to match Shawn's tone.

"I wrote down one name on the sheet of paper in the box- Timothy."

"Is he really for us then?"

"I sure am beginning to think so."

"So now what?"

"Well, we should get him food and some clothes and try to figure out what is going on."

They walked back inside to reveal Timothy sitting quietly in the bath trying to get the remaining touches of mud out of his hair. Juliet ran to the side of the bath to help him as she sent Shawn away to get him something to wear.

"That's better," Juliet said as she pulled Timothy out of the bath and began to dry him with a towel. She was just about to start to dry his legs off when she stopped, gazing down at his ankle where she saw several little leafs hanging on the his legs as if they were growing out of them.

"Shawn!" Juliet yelled still staring at Timothy's leaves, "Did you find something for him to wear?"

"Uh… ya," Shawn said walking back into the bathroom, but stopped suddenly after receiving Juliet's silent glances down to Timothy's legs. "What the…"

"Mom, Dad," Timothy said feeling unsaid words float around his head. "Please don't ask about my leaves."

"Of Course," Juliet said nudging Shawn to do the same.

"How about we get you a snack!" Juliet said after she put on a pair of Shawn's shorts and a T-shirt that was being held on by a tight belt.

"That would be nice," Timothy responded as Shawn showed him downstairs with Juliet following.

"I think someone could use a pineapple smoothie!" Shawn said as he turned on the lights to the kitchen and got out the blender.

"What's a pineapple?" Timothy asked innocently looking up at him with big wondrous eyes.

"Jules!" Shawn said "Our new friend has never heard of a pineapple before!"

Juliet smiled at Shawn. She was glad that he was starting to loosen up. Seeing him so comfortable, even in this new situation with Timothy, made her realize just how much of a man he had become, and made her love him even more. "Well then, I guess we are going to have to show him what it is!"

Timothy giggled realizing that whatever he was about to try obviously meant a lot to his new dad.

"Close your eyes, and take a bite," Shawn said after pulling out the ongoing container of pineapple that they had in their fridge. He measured out a cup to drop into the blender as Timothy picked up a chunk and put it in his mouth.

"Wow!" Timothy said, smiling, "That's really good!"

"I told you you would enjoy it!" Shawn said holding out his fist. Timothy just looked at it with a blank expression on his face.

"Jules," Shawn said with a laugh, "will you please teach little man here how to do a fist bump?"

"Of course!" She said running over to stand behind Timothy who was sitting on the counter. Taking his hand into hers, she folded it up, and gently hit it against Shawn's with a laugh.

"And that my friend, is how to do a fist pump"

Timothy smiled up at Shawn, then Juliet. "Um… I am very tired, is there any place that I can go to rest?"

"Oh! Certainly!" Juliet said hinting Shawn to pick Timothy up and carry him upstairs. "You can go into the guest room!"

"Don't worry Timothy," said Shawn catching his hesitant glance at the room, "Mine and Jules room is right here next to you, and the bathroom is on the other side."

"Ok… Good night then," Timothy whispered when Juliet tucked him in bed and turned off the light. Within seconds, the soft shaking of the bed stopped and Timothy was fast asleep.

"So now what?" Shawn asked as he and Juliet fell back into bed and wrapped their arms around each other.

"I don't know," Juliet responded falling deeper into Shawn's grip. "I guess he is just our own little miracle."

"So did we just become parents?" Shawn asked. He was starting to really realize that this was real and it appeared that it was his time to grow up- he didn't know if he was ready and fear started to set in. "What if I do something wrong?" he thought to himself.

"I think so," Juliet said. Then after a moment asked, "What if I'm not ready? What if I do something terrible?"

"We can do this- we have no more experience with kids than any other first time parents," Shawn said as he combed Juliet's hair with his fingers. He heard the slightest crack in her voice and the last thing that he wanted was for her to start crying again. Even though he was scared to, he knew that Juliet would be fine.

"You promise everything will be alright?" Juliet said steadying her breath.

"I do," Shawn said.

And they sealed it with a kiss.


End file.
